tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Net 25
Net 25 (capitalized and stylized as NET25) is a Philippine television network owned and operated by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. The network is named for its flagship station in National Capital Region, DZEC-TV, which is carried on UHF channel 25 on terrestrial TV, and has carried by major cable operators in the country. The station's broadcast facilities are located at #25 Central Ave., New Era, Quezon City. Net 25 reaches TV audiences on the Eastern and Pacific coasts, United States, Alaska and Hawaii and the whole of Asia including Singapore, Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Macau (in Portuguese), Taiwan, China as well as Australia, New Zealand, the UK, Turkey, France, Spain, Italy, Canada, Greece, Germany, Monaco, Switzerland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, the entire continent of Europe & also reached in Middle East & North Africa (MENA) via OSN. History The origin of Net 25 began on July 27, 1999, under the name UltraVision 25, which was previously owned by ACWS-United Broadcasting Network. On April 23, 2000, it was bought by Iglesia ni Cristo's for-profit affiliate, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation and was rebranded as Net 25 with a multimedia exhibit dubbed "Destination: PLANET 25", coinciding with EBC's 32nd Anniversary. In late April 2001, Net 25 was the only station airing live coverage of the Pro-Estrada Rally (also known as EDSA III) - the rally ended in a failed siege of the Malacañang Presidential Palace on May 1, 2001. Some DZEC programs such as Agila Reports, Liwanagin Natin, and Con Todos Recados, were the first to try the TeleRadyo concept, as Net 25 became known for blow-by-blow accounts of Philippine Events, such as the Elections and the State of the Nation Addresses. Capable of 120 kilowatts of transmitter power (for a total of 7,896 kilowatts ERP), Net 25 boasts of the Philippines' first trilon TV tower that rises to 907 feet above sea level. A state-of-the-art JAMPRO 48-panel antenna and two 60 kW ACRODYNE transmitters complete the tower package. Net 25 also has studios and editing suites for in-house and post-productions. Net 25 upgrades into its new look on Saturday January 4, 2014, in time for INC's 100th Centennial anniversary. Livestreaming features of Net 25 (and its radio station DZEC) returned on January 2, 2014, after a 5-year hiatus. On July 27, 2014, Net 25 was the official broadcaster to cover the Iglesia ni Cristo's 100th Centennial anniversary held in the Philippine Arena, Ciudad de Victoria, Bocaue, Bulacan. In late-July 2015, due to the onslaught of the INC leadership scandals, Net 25 was relaunched with the slogan I Am One With 25 (a secularly-altered version of the code for the INC's Executive Minister Eduardo Manalo, I Am One With EVM), for a new slogan of the network in line with its new programming thrusts through its support of the INC's Executive Minister Eduardo Manalo. On August 29, 2015, Net 25 suspended its weekend programming to give way to the continuing coverage of Iglesia ni Cristo protests named as the Peaceful Assembly. Weng De La Fuente anchored the special Eagle News Update all morning while Nelson Lubao anchored in the afternoon, serving as a lead-up to a special edition of Mata ng Agila. Coverage continued the following day, with Eagle News Special Coverage, anchored by Nelson Lubao, Atty. Rodante Marcoleta and Alma Angeles. Gen Subardiaga and Atty. Rodante Marcoleta anchored the August 31 edition which led to the conclusion of the event just before 9:00 am. On May 6, 2018, Net 25 was an official TV network to cover the INC's Worldwide Walk to Fight Poverty which was held in Manila, Philippines. Digital television Net 25 with the help of GEMNET, had the first digital and full HD coverage of the 2010 Philippine elections via the ISDB-T system through their sister station's frequency, Channel 49. It also offered real-time election results from via datacasting. However, the coverage is only available in some areas in the Philippines. Test digital broadcasts are still being done by the station by simulcasting their evening news program, Mata ng Agila through Channel 49. From September 7, 2017, in time for its 8th year since INC's Executive Minister Eduardo Manalo entered office, INCTV was granted a "special authority" from the National Telecommunications Commission to moved its analog feed from UHF Channel 49 to UHF Channel 48 to allow the Net 25 and INCTV channel to simulcast digitally in full-time, which began two days earlier (September 5). The shift was arranged for the station until its management announce its intention to permanently shut down analog broadcasts and go digital-only. In October 2018, Net 25 shut down its analog signal. Programming General programming With its initial partnership with ZDTV (later known as TechTV in 2001), Net 25 has become a television station devoted to information technology. It carries programs like Call for Help, Fresh Gear, Extended Play, NET Café, Next Step, Computer Chronicle and Audio File. Its station-produced program Convergence is the consistent No. 1 IT show in the Philippines. Net 25 also shows religious programs of the Iglesia ni Cristo, such as Ang Tamang Daan and Ang Mga Nagsialis sa Samahang Ang Dating Daan which rebukes and debates claims made towards the Iglesia ni Cristo by UNTV-37 TV programs Ang Dating Daan and Itanong Mo Kay Soriano hosted by Eliseo Soriano of the religious group Ang Dating Daan. Currently Net 25 airs all INC programs under the unofficial INC-TV on Net 25 block. Net 25 also features shows from DW-TV Germany, NHK World and Da Vinci Learning. In November 2011, together with the change of slogan to Dito na 'ko! (I'm here!), Net 25 created two new departments, Eagle News Service (headed by Nelson Lubao & Ellaine Fuentes) and Entertainment TV (headed by Elson Montalbo). Milestones Anak TV seal The Southeast Foundation for Children's Television awarded NET 25's Ocean Girl a special citation called the ANAK TV Seal. It is an award of good housekeeping that is bestowed on TV programs deemed by the public as worthy of support by Filipino families and of patronage by education, business and religious sectors. Competing with the all largest TV networks, namely, ABS-CBN, TV5, GMA and other with eight awards each, NET 25 was awarded with seven awards of the ANAK TV Seal in 2002. The winning TV shows are Zoboomafoo, Pilot Guides, Convergence, Our House, Ocean Girl, The New Yankee Workshop, and House Calls. Net 25 Eagle News Service Net 25 Eagle News Service (formerly known as Net 25 Integrated News and Current Affairs, Eagle News and Net 25 News) is the network's official news, information and public affairs division of the whole Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. The Eagle News Service was created in November 2011 in order to compete with the news organizations of 3 major TV networks and the organization produces news and information content for the flagship TV station Net 25, flagship AM radio station DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 and the network's official online news portal. Net-25 programs Main article: List of programs broadcast by Net 25 Sa Ganang Mamamayan Sa Ganang Mamamayan (lit. For Citizens) is the flagship morning talk show of Net 25 in the Philippines. It airs from 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM PST from Monday to Friday. It is a program that pursue relevant issues concerning the major public, where information are garnered directly from the pertinent authorities on the issue. On March 21, 2012 – the first political talk show of its gene was born on Net25 giving way to the running politicians to air their political platforms. Hosts of Sa Ganang Mamamayan include Gen Subardiaga (also host/anchor of Balitang Panggising of Radyo Agila on Pambansang Almusal & anchor of Agila Balita Alas-Dose) and Nelson Lubao (anchor of Agila Pilipinas & of Responde (a disaster preparedness show of Net 25). See also * Eagle Broadcasting Corporation